


恶之花

by 123account



Category: all 伦
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123account/pseuds/123account





	恶之花

邓伦斜卧在床上，说是床，但大概是在一个巨大的开口蚌壳里填了一个水床的芯，半只蚌壳着地，另外半只则立起来，像背墙一样。  
邓伦总怕它会突然合上，把自己吞噬在黑暗里面。  
蚌肉是纯黑色的，邓伦身上穿着戏服，黑色绸缎上铺满精致华丽的金绣，被裹住的里衣是正红色的，袒露出大片肩膀和胸部的皮肤，红与黑衬得尤物愈发雪白而不真实。体毛已经全部被激光扫去，虽然说着是为了拍摄效果，邓伦也怀疑，那是导演的私心。  
郭敬明弯下腰，挑起邓伦新接上的长发，乌黑发亮的被束成一个马尾。他指尖捻出一缕，拨到邓伦脸侧，任它微微晃动在邓伦的鼻尖。  
“躺一会儿吧，这几天看你怪累的。”郭敬明笑眯眯地玩着邓伦那缕头发，看着他有些发红的眼睛，“要拍了我再叫醒你。”  
邓伦有点儿感激地抿了抿嘴，声音喑哑又柔软地答应了一声。点着金红色眼影的眼梢眨动间如飞凤振翅，美丽而秾艳，让人难以移眼。  
郭敬明站直，目光从邓伦精致艳丽的脸向下流，在黑与红的反衬下愈发白腻如新雪的皮肤，绰约生姿的曲线，光影因胸部的起伏而有些暧昧，一直到细瘦曼妙的腰际。  
他满意得很，转过身用酒精棉轻轻擦了擦指尖上的液体。  
走出去十几步才回头看，邓伦乖顺地闭着眼，一动不动地陷入困倦，一眼看去，妩媚的朱红与玄黑包裹着他，瓷白的身体无端显得矜贵又纯净，甚至美丽鲜艳到了有些刺目的程度。  
郭敬明走到控制台后，将清晰入微的摄录画面调整得更近。聚焦的红点闪了闪，定在邓伦袒露却不自知的一只乳头上，红重叠着粉。他揉了揉自己支起来的裤裆，踢了踢脚下一个隐秘的开关阀，听着细微的地板开合声。  
邓伦困得有点儿突然，似乎身下蚌肉一样的水床变得更软，包裹深拥他，把他也变成了珍珠。  
嫩绿的藤蔓分出一个尖儿，轻轻触碰着邓伦垂在蚌壳外的中指指腹，好奇地蹭着。邓伦皱了皱眉，将手指缩回，把身体蜷起来。  
藤蔓窥伺了一会儿，就放弃了原有的进攻计划，贴着蚌壳的边缘爬上去，野蛮地生长着，搭满了背后的蚌壳，把邓伦置在绿墙之前。  
青绿的稚嫩颜色开始加深，渐渐向墨绿转化，甚至一部分枝叶已经接近发黑的漆绿色。有红色的花苞被吐出来，外瓣细腻得像茉莉的触感，颜色则像水洗过的粉红玫瑰，有点儿褪色。  
花苞也在变深，但至多终止在朱红色，再等也不开放。蘸满黄色花药的柱头伸出花苞尖顶，有些雀跃地转动着纤细而半透明的身体，但它有恃无恐，因为只有触碰到它的人才会明白，这些拽不断的花蕊丝多么坚韧而恐怖。  
花茎慢慢变长，有新生的藤蔓缠绕上来，让枝条更加复杂而粗壮，花茎上长出小小的刺，抽动的藤蔓柔情地将它打磨成圆头的凸起，均匀地分布在墨绿色的巨藤上。  
果实一样的花苞圆实膨胀，吐出的蕊丝宛如蛇的信子，轻轻搔在邓伦雪白的脸颊上，鹅黄色的花药洒下，柱头开始滴出浅粉色的半透明液体，淌到邓伦嘴唇上，蕊丝越发透明。  
琉璃盅，琥珀浓，小槽酒滴真珠红。  
邓伦喘息着睁开眼睛，嘴里弥漫着花液的腥甜，鼻腔灌满了一种腻而干涩的味道，他迷茫地注视着野性蓬勃的花叶，才忽然回魂，惊惶地躲避，想跳下绵软的蚌肉。  
然而不知道什么时候，黑绿的藤蔓已经将雪白纤细的脚踝擒住，它对邓伦的出逃似乎很不满，迅速将邓伦的双腿拉扯开，小小触角褪下了绸裤，露出长而细白光洁的腿，内裤也被剥除。  
一根粗大而附着藤蔓的花茎侵入白皙细嫩的大腿内侧。郭敬明瞪着眼看屏幕，惊诧于这身体的纤秾有度和完美无瑕。  
鲜少被触碰的部位此刻被湿黏的藤蔓贴合着，细小的青条已经环绕住邓伦的腿根，他僵硬地停滞着，全然想不出它意图何在。  
邓伦双手后撑，试图把上身立起来，却因为水床过于绵软，他找不到着力点。  
藤蔓似乎在为一会儿的事情做准备，它在蚌壳的边缘攀牢，虽然水床足够大，不会让邓伦翻下去，但藤蔓似乎并不希望邓伦在硬壳上撞疼自己。  
它预料得到，邓伦会如何挣扎。  
喉咙间的花液越来越热，灼烧着他的咽喉，邓伦偏过头，悄悄地张开嘴轻吸气。然而藤蔓不会被这点伎俩骗过，它蛰伏已久的欲望终于可以稍稍疏解——一根纤细的藤蔓迅猛地探进邓伦口中，压住他柔软的舌面。  
其他枝条也注意到先锋的得手，纷纷向这处缠过来，邓伦恐惧地闭紧嘴咬住牙，想将侵犯他口腔的藤蔓咬断，但越来越多的细丝顺着藤蔓撑开的小小罅隙涌进来，和原先的藤蔓缠绕着融为一体。  
最终邓伦的嘴还是被撑开了，粗大的藤柱挤压得他下颌骨关节作响，邓伦疼得冒冷汗，他的身体已经完完全全被压制住了。  
藤蔓的头部涌出一股热流，没有任何异样的味道，只是像种油，滑腻腻地顺着喉咙口往食管里淌。藤蔓也依附着热油的润滑，将柱身变得略细一些，向邓伦食管里伸长。  
邓伦试图抓紧身下的水床，但握到的只有满手的藤蔓，修剪得整齐漂亮的指甲完全无法伤害到怪藤，只能无助地攥紧。  
股股液体冲刷着他的食管壁下行，一起向下汇，但邓伦却觉得愈发干渴。合不拢的双腿被继续向两侧推，藤蔓的力度已经算是温柔，但邓伦被娇养的程度，还是让他无法承受这种陌生的动作。  
垂下的藤蔓伺机而动，将两骨朵花苞落在邓伦的衣襟上，钻到被戏服堪堪遮住的两粒乳头上，细如发丝的花柱轻轻扫在邓伦的双乳，挺立的乳头就把衣物撑起了一个尖鼓的弧度。  
乳头立起后，蕊丝终于找到了被嫩粉簇拥着的小孔，将黄色的花药填在孔洞中，然后用纤细坚韧的身体缠住乳豆根部，掐起充血的红珠。  
邓伦胸前先是疼，再是痒，藤蔓已经退出他的喉咙，只是撩拨一般地和他的舌尖偶尔碰触着。轻声的呻吟逸出，足以让镜头后的郭敬明为之一振，他心里暗暗催促着本该性淫的藤蔓，盼望它们使出最绝的本领。  
但似乎淫藤也很怜惜美人，放缓了侵略的步伐。  
被蕊丝束缚的乳珠勃发着，红艳的色泽十分勾人食欲，但本被填满花药的乳孔此刻却空空地翕张着，粉粒已经融化并被它吞吃下去了，餮足的乳孔第一次张开，用空虚和饥渴向邓伦宣示自己的存在。  
不曾有过的欲望让邓伦不知所措，他迟疑着抬起手，慢慢抚上不适的乳头，只是接触的瞬间，就把他自己吓了一跳。  
他从没想过，自己的乳头能胀得几乎和蓝莓一样大，炽热又圆润，每一点褶皱似乎都被饱满地伸展成浆果的果皮，滚烫之下，却有无限的湿冷和痒。邓伦的指尖轻轻拨弄着它，却生怕把它弄破，只好退而求其次，用手掌贴着乳珠，五指去掐住鼓鼓如山包的乳肉，用力挤动起来。  
空痒稍有缓解，另一种异样的感觉却翻涌上来，邓伦呻吟着，却对胸肉里越来越浓烈的酸涨不得其解。  
蕊丝实在不能忍受邓伦对他自己的抚慰，小心翼翼地将头部往张开的乳孔里挤，它像一根缩微的金针菇，头部最大，身子细小，但邓伦初被开发的乳孔显然并不适应柱头的大小，推拒着异物。  
柔软美丽的身体扭动着，细小的藤触手一样攀上来，扯住他的两侧衣领，将胸前的尖合衽拉开，红色里衣翻出了黑稠的背面，白璧无瑕的胸乳肌肤将两点圆红衬成冰上的火。  
乳孔被反复研磨冲撞着，邓伦剧烈地扭动身体，纤细的腰颤抖着，却只让衣物包裹住的躯体越来越少。  
邓伦羞赧地看着嫣红流水的乳头，他两颊热得很，他想自己或许已经红透了脸。可下一秒，蕊丝就猛然冲开了他的一侧乳孔，紧接着另一侧也门户打开，让那圆鼓的头部闯进来，后面纤细的部分就畅通无阻地往乳孔里钻。  
邓伦叫得一刻也停不下来，他哀哀地呻吟着，额头滑落晶莹的汗珠。他听着自己的嘤咛，看着袖摆露出的嫁衣般的红缎，先是意识到自己此刻就像个初试云雨的古代新娘，正被破开身体，从女孩变成少妇，或者该说，从男人变成妇人。然后他忽然预料到，这些怪东西怎么会善罢甘休呢？胸部只是开始，过一会儿，他身上一定会有更隐秘的部位被这样对待的。  
不想被侵犯，邓伦更激烈地挣扎起来，却被越缠越紧，乳孔里的细丝越进越深，他兀然发现，做了二十六年男人，遇到这样毫无还手之力的事情，他竟然除了流眼泪，什么也做不到。  
这算是强奸吗？他憋着眼泪想。  
腿根的蔓圈开始硬化，磨得他嫩肉发疼，邓伦轻轻用手去抓，这怪藤似乎通灵又柔情，长出了一圈幼叶，护着邓伦的皮肤。  
但是硬化区域还在蔓延，直到邓伦感觉到屁股正在被抬起来，处于低位的腰部却有些胀硬生疼，他生怕是自己的腰也随着藤蔓变硬了，但后知后觉，是刚刚被灌进去的水汇到了膀胱，已经酝酿出尿意。  
邓伦低头看着乳孔里蠕动的细丝，它们进去已经有一会儿了，虽然动静渐渐小了，但是异物感依然让他羞耻得难以忍受。那种乳房深处的痒意奇妙极了，把他整个人搅得一团酥软。  
白生生的肉团震颤着，湿润的乳头像两张红彤彤的小嘴，邓伦觉得自己的胸虽然还那么大，但并不像胸肌了，反而变得圆了又软了，乳头带着整个乳丘都翘起来了。  
他被这样的认知搞得有点伤心——对，是伤心，因为他还没有完全接受这是真的，他只觉得被制住并改造的感觉很屈辱。  
臀部终于被固定住了，两团圆滚滚的肉垂着，却被绿足从缝隙间吸住分开，不曾得见天日的小小洞口被空气接触的感觉不太好受。  
邓伦开始变得有点惊恐了，但也许是他的臀瓣实在太肉太圆，把他的视线遮住，使他完全看不见正对自己的肛口虎视眈眈的那根王藤。几乎漆黑的硬皮上凸起着密集的小鼓包，它们是柔软的，甚至是吞吐着液体的，滴落着浓稠如胶的灰绿色液滴。  
王藤照例不会做前锋，是几根边条喷薄出冰凉的树汁，冲淋在括约肌上，密匝匝的刺痛扎进来，穴口红肿起来，肉瓣就紧紧抱住，密实实地保卫着从未使用过的甬道。  
长蔓缠上邓伦的手腕，甚至把一小根韧藤送到了他掌心，似乎是为了给他抓住的。  
王藤宣战了，它抵住邓伦的穴口，任细小的藤蔓深深浅浅抠挖着瑟缩的媚肉，勾动尚且不知所措的内壁黏膜，轻轻扩张着小穴。  
邓伦终于知道手里的那根藤是做什么用的了，他紧紧抓住它，试图后缩。蕊丝已经退出乳孔，留下的感觉只有松弛和不断加深的沉甸甸感。  
黑色的外衣已经滑下去了，金绣如缕尽数铺陈在邓伦身侧，颓靡的华丽倾倒了，但红色的薄缎里衣还挂在身上。深红上缀着璀璨的石榴绣样，大约是红丝金丝九一作一股，间杂粉线和水丝三一作一股，细腻地绣出亮丽明红的石榴，繁盛罗列的红籽烺烺烁烁，炳然如一捧鸽血，多胜玛瑙之流。  
雪白的皮肉是难以形容的，美丽艳情涌动在洁白之上，甚至有些妖异的邪恶。  
郭敬明瘫在座椅上，咕嘟嘟地喝矿泉水。他也想不明白了，怎么就有人生得像片云，比云还飘忽还美，但是好像并不自知，这么软地任人蹂躏。  
这世上怎么会有人这么美，却不懂得恃靓行凶？郭敬明觉得，邓伦缺他教一下，教邓伦如何利用自己的美丽，更轻松地走向高处。  
邓伦是衣衫不整的，他倚靠在蚌肉上，身下已经铺满了花苞与藤蔓，乳肉打颤，被抬起的双腿白皙夺目，不着一物。  
细小的触足分泌着粘液，探进括约肌之间按摩着，力道渐渐加重，穴肉起初的顽抗微不足道，很快，红肿的皮肉变得有些松软了。  
王藤试探着将顶端挨进去，邓伦被臀缝间的危机吓得冒出哭腔，一滴眼泪挂在他的睫毛上乱摇，不知道该往哪儿落。  
藤头的突起开始吮吸，嘬住粉嫩的内壁肉，邓伦双腿打颤，眼泪簌簌掉下来，他一直很会掉眼泪，但他相信，这不是他遭遇这种事情的理由。  
细藤温柔地把他面颊上的泪水擦拭掉，嫩绿色的纤细绒毛轻轻扫过他脸上更细软的透明绒毛。长发已经披散下来，凌乱地粘在脸侧。邓伦就像落难的公主，亡国破家，被遗忘在曾流连嬉戏的玫瑰丛中，王冠已经丢失，曾像绸缎一样被精细养护的长发被荆棘勾连着。  
王藤迟疑着，它感知到邓伦的抗拒，但也感知到，那起初紧致的穴肉已经完全变成了一团媚肉。王藤上虽然不开花，但它很清楚，自己正在破坏一颗稚嫩娇美的花苞。  
有枝圈拉扯着，邓伦不得不大岔双腿，让王藤把头顶进来，邓伦的肋骨中间都开始发痛，已经做好了被一顶到底的准备。但它停止得很早，几乎只挤进了一个头就却步，邓伦松了口气，吁叹一声。  
先前的细蔓再次冲锋陷阵了，这次是在缓缓啃咬邓伦的肠壁，邓伦捂住深深作痒的肚子，腰已经被粗条卷住了，但现在更糟糕的事情摆在他面前——下腹疼得让他忍不住，他的阴茎甚至开始勃起了，铃口也在疼，里面堵满了尿，他在尽力不让自己失禁地尿出来。  
其他藤蔓显然也注意到他翘起的秀气物件了，狎昵地凑上来，触碰着他可爱的小玉柱。这株青条还带着花苞，珠玑垒罗地簇拥着。邓伦当然看不到它们多么美丽可爱，他只是祈求它们别碰他的尿眼，虽然他也知道，自己今天总要失禁的。  
又一根蕊丝蠕动着，将柱头弹到邓伦的阴茎前端，它感知到有些凹陷的地方，便轻轻把身体探了进去，连同它头顶黄灿灿的花粉，它在学着怎么给另一朵花的子房授粉。  
邓伦尖叫出声了，他从来没想到，自己用来尿尿的地方也可以用来捅进去，他以为那些花蕊是娇嫩的，可是他显然没考虑到，自己的尿道更加脆弱而不堪逗弄，像被捅进了一根砂纸棒，磨得辣痛无比。  
郭敬明伸出手，抚摸着屏幕上美人儿红艳艳的眼梢，眼影和眼线已经变成流光溢彩的一小汪碧玺汤子。他的裤裆已经透出浊白，他想走过去帮帮他的小尤物，这么享受的东西被他弄来，邓伦却只顾着痛苦，他看得又急又不忍心。  
尿液断断续续地淅沥滴淌，羞耻感、痛感、失禁感和莫名其妙的快感让邓伦流着眼泪两颊潮红，好像已经失禁了很久，但是断断续续的尿滴量太少，他肚子里的胀痛丝毫不减，他担心自己的尿道会从此出点什么问题。  
肚子还在硬硬地疼，但肠道里的瘙痒却变本加厉，越来越深了，细丝盘旋着蠕动着剐蹭他的嫩肠道，又好像在找什么东西。  
邓伦哭喘着，他恨透了，为什么这些恶心的东西在他身体里为非作歹，这么欺负他，更可耻的是，随着痛痒和漏尿，他好像越来越爽了，身体在变轻，胸前两团肉却越来越沉。  
在他觉得自己要变成一朵云飘走的时候，肠道深处痉挛着喷出的蜜液却把他打回了现实。  
……是潮吹了吗？他喷水了……  
邓伦彻底没办法了，他被他自己完全摧毁了，总之，他现在是个经历过初次高潮的女人了。  
藤蔓也停滞了，它一直可是把这次的猎物当做男性对待的，但是现在看起来，它好像判断失误了，哪有这么容易喷水的男人啊？而且这水儿，又热又甜，蜜汁似的。  
恍然大悟的藤蔓改变了策略，它们退出肠道和尿道，湿淋淋地去和起初攻占乳头的那群花苞碰了碰，就像政见终于达成统一。  
经过一次高潮，肠道完全做好了缠裹一切异物的准备，它们微微收缩着，甚至吸进一点儿空气。  
王藤见到了甬道的热情，毫不客气地入侵，这样的入侵甚至可以说是拨浪分水的，众多宝石一样的凸起碾过邓伦柔软的肠道，但他现在感觉不到一点儿不适了，他下意识地鼓起肚子，甚至想撑开自己的肠道，让那根庞然大物进得更深些。  
他也知道，虽然他控制不住，他只能捂着脸呜呜地哭。他的尊严完全被踩在地上了，上面淋满了他的尿水和肠液，被泡发成膨胀的欲望。  
那根崎岖不平的怪藤柱在他肠道里抽插着，穴口的液体全部被捣成白沫，甚至和奶油一样滴下来，成为其他藤蔓争抢的甘露。  
邓伦捂着脸，浪叫声却毫无顾忌地逸出来。郭敬明翻着白眼，平时高岭之花似的小孩儿，天真懵懂的那副样子，没想到又骚又浪又贱。  
卷住细腰的那根树藤收回去了，重新把他的腰腹放在最低位。  
王藤上的软圈吸吮起来，把邓伦肠壁紧紧嘬住，甚至连凸起的部位也被吸住了，邓伦叫得很高亢，他的肠肉死命绞着，接触粗糙藤皮的面积就越来越大，他的脚趾蜷曲着，双腿在极快地抽搐，完全是不知天地为何物的样子。  
但此刻的快感是有代价的，所有小孔都忽然松开了，喷射出浓稠如胶脂的白浆，顺着他臀高腰低的姿势灌满他的肠子，王藤感知着充盈的程度步步退出去，邓伦想直起身，避免那些脏东西流进来，但实在没办法，他的腰软得使不上力气。邓伦只能大口喘着气，捧着自己乱抖的奶子，接受被这东西内射了的事实。  
直到穴口依依不舍地挽留，王藤也啵地一声拔离了温暖又潮湿的领地，邓伦的小腹有一个弧度，像喝多了水一样，毫无形状地瘫着。  
但是那些白胶绝对比水的密度大，流动性也更差。邓伦被腰间的沉坠感压疼了，不得不侧过身子，身上束缚他的藤蔓都撤去了，温顺地垫着他的身体。邓伦却再次把腿分开，摸上刚刚交合过的地方。  
穴肉是紧紧抱住的，红肿得不留缝隙，让刚刚射进去的树精完全不能流出。邓伦叹着气，把手指伸进了肛口，第一个指节在甬道里摸索着，但是很奇怪，那里只是潮湿，但非常空荡。  
邓伦把手指抽出来，挣扎着想起身，但粗壮的藤蔓却忽然善解人意了起来，把他的肩膀卷在怀里，让他的上半身被带起来，可以靠在蚌壳花墙上坐着，然后松开，让弹性的柽条般的软枝垫在邓伦腰后。  
邓伦低头看着，他甚至需要按住自己的两团乳房，不知道是不是因为坐起来的关系，总觉得肚子不像刚刚被内射时候的松弛，反而变圆润了，像是有个鸡蛋大小的圆球顶在肚脐的位置，周遭有水液护着它。  
邓伦不是很想面对这些，他把身上的戏服整理了一下，让红色的石榴绣缎还回到他肩上，黑色的金缕绣衣则松松垮垮挂在肘关节。  
郭敬明有点儿头晕了，这戏服哪是这么穿的？简直像淫妖现世，收妖者的威严是全然没有了，他亲自选来的博雅像是被什么东西附身了，淫靡湿润又妩媚艳丽。  
邓伦看不见，但他的腹部轻轻颤抖着，肠道里的汁水很稀淡，包围着白色的胶体软膜，每个膜环起一个小卵球，里面装着一颗花籽，有芽丝从胚乳里生长出来，逐渐让小球变大。每颗卵里只有一根芽，会穿过卵膜顶部的洞，那是脐带，它会落在一个凸点，最合适的位置当然是前列腺的原位。  
藤蔓再次把花汁喂到昏睡的邓伦嘴里，它是个称职的亲体，愿意持续为自己的卵提供营养。  
邓伦是被不适唤醒的，那些卵一直在缓慢地变大，在他的肠道里滑动，脐带丝牵住他的腺体凸起。他的胃被压得有些恶心，膀胱也被压住，更别提他可怜的前列腺，肠满肚圆，甚至有些怀胎六月的露相，尤其是遮在古代的衣装之下，愈发显得行动不便。  
他撑着蚌壳，十分难堪地想站起来，他需要找个卫生间，把那些精液排出去——他还认为让自己的肚子变得更大更圆的是一些液体。  
郭敬明站起来，点了根烟，看显示器里艰难地托着肚子站起来的邓伦。他就像一个观察者，观察他孕期的美貌妻子，从中获得一种满足感。  
但只是站起来的一瞬间，那些藤蔓还没来得及伸出触手，邓伦就重重跌回了蚌肉上。  
肚子坠下来是沉重的，但乳房更胀更重，前列腺又让他觉得舒服了，最重要的是，他肠壁敏感，感觉得到肚子里有东西在动。  
他大概已经临盆了，从胎动到阵痛的发展很快，腹部猛烈的抽痛感让他对接下来的一切未知都充满恐惧，软膜包裹的藤蔓球在蠕动地震颤，它们都想第一个降生，以至于它们都不能寸进，卡在邓伦的肠道里。  
邓伦要痛疯了，他从来没经历过这些，汗水打湿了鬓角，他的手指死死按住太阳穴，抑制自己迸裂般的痛感。  
他求饶，一声声痛呼完全没换来对他一向温柔的藤蔓任何帮助，他只有自己喘息用力，看着稀水从臀缝流出，淌在大腿，打湿裙摆。  
圆圆的肚子上红色的衣料，绣的是精致熟透的石榴，他是表里如一的多子多福，尽管他并不希望自己成为一个一胎一窝的英雄母亲。  
郭敬明撸动着自己的鸡巴，他就像个坏透的男人，他美丽可爱的小妻子在分娩，他却听着妻子的痛呼硬了。  
临时充当产道的肠收缩着，推着软软的卵膜往下走，邓伦托着动浪的肚子咬牙用力，却一次次把自己折磨得气喘吁吁。  
他的第一个孩子诞生时，邓伦疼得眼前发黑，好像血液都到了头上，他的四肢都是凉的，卵走到下腹的时候卵膜已经破了，藤蔓的小触手伸出来，乱抓他的产道壁，肠肉被迫绞紧，但那小东西虬结密实，差点撑裂了他的肠壁。  
藤蔓球掉出邓伦的穴口，但脐带丝还连在他的敏感点上，好像整个前列腺都要被这重量拽下去脱落一样，这是邓伦叫喊得最惨的一次。与此同时，他的乳孔喷出两股奶汁，藤蔓立刻伸出触角来吸吮，花苞迅速地长出来，从绯红到朱红，然后爆开绽开，花蕊是纯黑的，弥漫着腥甜俗腻的味道。  
邓伦连作呕的力气也没了，他刚刚的分娩中再次潮吹，现在他处于脱力的状态，即使其他卵在他肚子里震颤跳动，他也没有能力再排出来了。  
许多藤蔓一起来吸吮他的乳头，奶子被拽得有些变形，眼前发黑的虚影里，无数红紫黑心的花绽放了，它们都是吸吮着自己的乳汁长起来的，邓伦不无欢喜地害羞着。  
首先诞生的藤蔓喝下了最多的奶水，在邓伦看不到的地方，他已经长得很健壮——没有花的地方，发育成了新的王藤。  
王藤已经出现，那么其他的胚胎都失去了意义，它们只是对王藤的威胁。  
二世蜿蜒着回到穴口，狠狠冲进去吸断了所有兄弟姐妹的脐丝，它张开最前端的大口，狠狠咬破卵膜，活蹦乱跳的藤蔓幼芽团又一次胡乱抓摸邓伦的肠壁，邓伦翻着白眼呻吟，春水又一潮炸开在他肠道深处。  
细嫩的肠肉认真地记录着胎死腹中的触感，传递给邓伦，他辛苦孕育的小生命被扼杀在了他肚子里，它们不是一下子就消亡的，而是人流一样，先是被吃掉触角，再是被咬去头颅，最后嚼碎它们的组织和枝叶，有血红色液体顺着二世王藤流出邓伦的穴。  
大约有六到七个胚胎，都这样被吃掉了，仅有的挣扎就是让邓伦感受到它们欢蹦的动静，一面忍受着有些甜蜜的腹痛，一面涌出一大股甜水，最后全成了长子的养料。  
餮足的二世祖得意地退出了孕育自己的巢穴，回到花丛中去。王藤归位，所有欢实地吸奶的花也都乖乖退回。  
邓伦身下、背后、体侧全都开满了这种妖冶而昳丽的花，它们都是王藤吃下幼小弟妹后分生的产物，它们都是高高在上的王，亵玩一切，包括最美好的人，它们破坏毁灭，它们汲取力量并不劳而获。它们是极致的贪婪、暴食、傲慢、淫欲、嫉妒、暴怒和懒惰。  
这片炽烈的恶之花是罪孽，它们盛开，它们用极致的美丽诠释极致的丑陋，用极致的馥郁掩盖极致的恶臭。因为美丽是邪恶，最邪恶的最美丽。  
邓伦长而多的马尾卷发完全乱成一团，铺在他的头下，皮肤是惨白的，潮红色浮动在眼尾脸颊，眼线已经被晕染拉长愈发上挑，珠光的妆容已经淌得满脸都是，湿淋淋的香汗无疑是性感的，红绸盖住胸部，锁骨明显得像镂刻，乳头的激凸可见，明丽的锦绣石榴精致得不似凡物，黑色外袍斜挂一侧，一直遮到腿根，而细长光洁的双腿岔开伸展，像被花朵抬着，脚踝处有干涸的血色，腿内侧是鲜血淋漓，尽管那些都来自死去的孩子。  
镜头里拍到的内容就是这样，没有人知道邓伦经历了什么，但是所有人都被这景象冲击得震撼，极致的白与红，鲜明的完璧与凌乱。  
每个人其实都暗中觉得郭敬明荒唐，他们都看得出来，邓伦香汗透湿的肌肤，乳房的激凸和鼓胀，他甚至把手臂放在腹部，大开的腿间全是血，这种暗示，每个人都联想到了孕育与分娩，但他们怎么敢说呢？  
或者因为顾忌那是邓伦，或者因为像隐藏自己龌龊的联想，无论如何，所有人都欣赏着这种淫乱的美，这是罕见的。  
所有人都承认了这种美，也都不敢多窥探这种美。  
一切都没有改变，邓伦还是邓伦，他依然体面，因为这个圈子里没有人愿意把自己的体面文明和邓伦同归于尽。  
他只是变得有点禁忌了。  
郭敬明悠闲地看着社交网站上指数暴涨的互动量，他把那套图命名为恶之花，作为百鬼夜行的概念宣传图，甚至欲盖弥彰地，为另一个男主角循规蹈矩地拍摄了一套叫作光之子的物料来配。  
他放下手机，看着邓伦红着眼睛拿着玻璃罩子，他在把自己的奶水吸出来，以防胀得他又要哭。  
邓伦的身体在恢复，大约几天内就可以排净毒素复原，但奶子恐怕不能完全缩回去那么多，毕竟这是没办法的。  
郭敬明微笑着看邓伦的侧脸，漂亮精致又柔和，完全是他刚刚生育的妻子，他在伺候月子，这是心甘情愿的。  
不过，郭敬明伸出手，用纸擦掉了邓伦无意识掉下来的眼泪，这都多少次了，他叹气。  
不过换做是谁，那么痛苦地分娩之后，所有的孩子却都彼此戕杀，并被身体清晰感知到了，都会受不了吧？  
郭敬明摸了摸邓伦的头，柔软的发在他掌心打旋儿，谁能想到呢？用妖艳绮丽的邪恶美征服所有人的缪斯，此刻深深陷在了产后抑郁的情绪里。  
没关系，他的花病了，他会用心照顾，毕竟他是爱花的人，让全世界认可他栽培出了最美丽的花，这就值得一切了。  
但是，花并不是因为他的栽培而美丽，而是原本就美而不可方物，自成风流，无情动人的。  
那么，他所爱的到底是花的美丽，还是他亲手为之点染的邪恶呢？  
美丽与邪恶是永恒的谜。  
  
  
  



End file.
